


Sans Artifice

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Ils dorment de plus en plus souvent ensembles, de plus en plus longtemps. Une preuve qu'ils se sentent en sécurité, l'un avec l'autre. Jusqu'à un certain soir ...
Relationships: Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)/Ivan (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 15





	Sans Artifice

Quelque chose commençait à s'inverser entre eux, une simple constatation d'Ivan qui regardait Ethan dormir paisiblement alors qu'ils auraient dû être déjà levés. Il avait toujours été le lève-tard que l'on venait réveiller au début, sûrement de peur qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais. Celui qui émergeait difficilement pour découvrir le manoir vidé de la moitié de ses habitants déjà partis depuis longtemps. Celui qui luttait pour ne pas aller se coucher et vivre au moins les premiers filets de jour qu'il laissait volontairement filtrer de son rideau avant de se retrouver dans le noir total. Celui qui se réveillait de force pour arpenter le manoir de jour, assis contre les baies vitrées quand le temps était bas et se rendant au village quand il se sentait assez confiant. 

Il vivait souvent reclus avant de devenir l'un d'eux, désormais cette liberté lui manquait beaucoup trop. Les sorties à la tombée de la nuit dans les bois lui permettaient de souffler au moins un temps, appréciant de plus en plus la fraîcheur de la forêt et la clameur de la ville quand les étudiants arrivaient pour aller au Moondance. Il en avait fait le tour plusieurs fois déjà, la musique résonnant à l'extérieur comme dans les films mais jamais il n'avait encore accepté de suivre Ethan et Béliath dedans. Pas encore. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire corps avec cette partie du monde de la nuit, préférant rester avec Aaron près des bars moins bruyants, moins bondés. Ils restaient souvent à attendre jusqu’à la fermeture des établissements au début. Au début seulement. 

Plus le temps passait et plus Ethan revenait vers eux rapidement, parfois ennuyé, parfois agacé, parfois soulagé de les retrouver en râlant pour la forme. Ivan se retrouvait souvent celui qui les retenait de partir désormais, trop heureux d’à nouveau entendre autre chose que le son au minimum de la radio de son bureau. Les deux plus adultes le laissaient faire en buvant leurs verres plus loin, le bruit trop fort pour Aaron et l’ambiance trop différente de ce qu’Ethan recherchait. Ils discutaient beaucoup aussi, pariant sur qui de Béliath ou Ivan les rejoindrait en premier. Là aussi les rôles avaient changés, le demi-succube les retrouvant de plus en plus souvent pour rentrer et Ivan les retrouvant dès qu’il les sentait ensembles, ébouriffé et dans le même état d’euphorie qu’Aaron après sa chasse ou Béliath et Ethan pendant les fêtes au manoir. Lui qui s’était morfondu pendant si longtemps sur sa nouvelle vie commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu’Ethan voulait dire par vivre et ce que Béliath voulait dire par canaliser sa nature. 

Ils étaient toujours prêts en temps et en heure quand ils devaient sortir mais depuis quelques temps, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se lever, sûrement parce qu’ils discutaient jusque tard dans la nuit d’anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivées, Ivan un vrai moulin à paroles parfois coupé par Ethan qui lui racontait quelque chose de futile, mais que le plus jeune chérissait plus qu’un trésor. Il les écrivait aussi quand Ethan dormait encore pour ne jamais les oublier, plus appliqué avec lui qu’avec ses études, sachant à quel point c’était difficile pour Ethan de lui en parler. Là aussi la tendance s’était inversée. Ivan avait l’habitude de voir Ethan à son bureau en train de lire alors qu’il émergeait à peine, la vision de son visage concentré sans être crispé un de ses plaisirs coupables, surtout quand il se faisait remarquer presque instantanément. 

Désormais c’était lui le premier levé, devant se libérer le plus doucement possible de l’étreinte d’Ethan pour aller prendre sa douche, croisant parfois le regard surpris de Béliath en voyant qu’Ethan dormait encore, lui qui l’avait connu incapable de dormir plus de quatre heures par jour et au pied levé devant sa porte, déjà prêt pour partir. Si Ethan se réveillait souvent en sentant l’absence d’Ivan au début, il devenait de plus en plus courant de le retrouver toujours endormi, Ivan se laissant le droit de pouvoir l’admirer à loisirs et de caresser ses cheveux ou son épaule quand il s’en sentait le courage. Il l’avait réveillé seulement deux fois, le reste du temps passé silencieusement à ses côtés à lire ou étudier sans bruit en attendant son réveil.

C’était un de ces soirs-là, où les deux dormaient encore alors qu’ils devraient être levés depuis longtemps, qu’Aaron et Béliath étaient partis en chasse et que Vladimir et Raphaël discutaient dans le petit salon de leurs époques. Ivan avait oublié d’éteindre la lampe sur sa table de chevet, la lumière l’obligeant à plisser les yeux et se retourner pour se blottir contre Ethan toujours assoupi mais qui commençait à se réveiller à son tour. Ivan avait ouvert les yeux le premier et n’avait plus bougé, saisi comme une biche dans les phares d’une voiture. Les yeux d’Ethan n’étaient pas bleus, ils étaient limpides. Clairs comme l’eau de la rivière où Aaron les emmenait en été, les stries de ses iris à peine visibles alors qu’il voyait ses pupilles rétrécir pour s’adapter à la luminosité, le noir profond contrastant beaucoup trop. 

Un wow étouffé et admiratif lui échappa, provoquant un froncement de sourcils avant qu’Ethan aussi ne remarque que les yeux d’Ivan avaient retrouvé leur couleur humaine. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas par réflexe, passant sa main sur la joue du plus jeune pour mieux incliner son visage et les regarder. Sans artifice, sans surnaturel, juste deux yeux marrons parfaitement humains qui n’avaient rien de remarquable, mais dans lesquels il décelait encore la part de candeur et d’insécurité d’Ivan. Ethan était resté trop longtemps à l’observer apparemment, Ivan se cachant le visage avec un oreiller pour se dérober à son regard alors qu’il essayait de les voir à nouveau. Sans artifice, sans la couleur si contrefaite de leurs yeux de vampires. Comme si ils étaient à nouveau deux étudiants et qu’ils se réveillaient pour la première fois ensembles.

Un discret clic leur indiqua que quelqu’un avait ouvert la porte pour les voir se battre, se retrouvant jugés par l’expression pincée de Vladimir. Leurs yeux devaient être en train de reprendre leur vraie couleur, le bleu encore limpide et sans lueur, le marron redevenu orange et vibrant. La porte se referma sèchement avec une envolée de tissus. Malgré lui, Ethan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement face à l’absence de remarque, Ivan reposant le coussin pour prendre appui sur son épaule et sourire comme un chat, une habitude développée depuis peu. 

\- T-  
\- Ivan, non.  
\- Rien qu’une fois !  
\- Non.  
\- S’te plait !  
\- Non !  
\- Et je te le dis plus jamais … ?  
\- …  
\- … T’as d’beaux yeux tu sais~ ?

Du petit salon, Raphaël releva brièvement la tête en souriant finement, son verre de vin chaud reposé sur la petite table en hochant doucement la tête d’approbation à l’entente du râle excédé d’Ethan et du rire incontrôlable d’Ivan étouffé par un oreiller jeté d’une main experte. Vladimir s’était de nouveau assis à ses côtés, trop raide en tapant sa canne au sol. Une phrase chuchotée dans un souffle de la part du maître de maison, un nouveau hochement de tête de Raphaël et ils retombèrent dans leurs pensées en silence. Comment Ivan avait-il pu créer un climat de sécurité autour d’Ethan suffisant pour que ses yeux redeviennent humains ? Ils n’avaient pas besoin de tourner la tête l’un vers l’autre pour savoir ce qu’ils pensaient tous les deux : Le plus jeune d’entre eux cachait beaucoup trop bien son jeu.


End file.
